OPW: Omega Pro Wrestling
OPW OPW(Omega Pro Wrestling)formerly UCW is a fantasy federation which was created by Joe Omega and was originaly uploaded on his Bionimotion3071 Youtube channel .OPW uses original caws and preset superstars.. https://www.youtube.com/c/OmegaProWrestling OPW Draft The OPW Draft is annual event that started with OPW Season 4. Though there had been many brand splits before, this was to be the final one. OPW Draft 2018 OPW Championships and Awards Warzone Championships. Defunct Championships and Awards List of Defunct OPW Championships King of the Ring winners: 1.Tony lost the crown to John Cena on the following OPW Episode. Death or Glory Series OPW Roster Stables and Tag Teams Eternal Damnation Victims *Ace Justice *Adam Cole *Bobby Fish *Dean Ambrose *DJ Smith *Edge *Goldberg *Harper *Hulk Hogan *Kyle O'Reily *Matthew Stone *PJ Black *Roderick Strong *Rowan *Ryan Evans *Seth Rollins *Shawn Michaels *Soren Bifrost *The Great Muta *Tyson Gore OPW Staff OPW Season 1 CPV'S *OPW Absolute Zero *OPW Money in the Bank *OPW One Night Only: The Elimination Chamber *OPW Terminal Velocity *OPW King of the Ring *OPW Cyberslam *OPW High Octane *OPW Countdown to Extinction *OPW No Way Out *OPW Wrestlemania 1 OPW Season 2 CPV's *OPW Backlash *OPW Judgement Day *OPW Anniversary Show 1 *OPW Lockdown *OPW Fatal Fortune *OPW Terminal Velocity II *OPW King of the Ring 2 *OPW Summerslam 2 *OPW Absolute Zero 2 *OPW Royal Rumble 2 *OPW High Octane 2 *OPW Wrestlemania 2 OPW Season 3 CPV's *OPW Overhaul *OPW Greed *OPW Anniversary Show 2 *OPW Gluttony *OPW Lust *''OPW Acedia'' *OPW Summerslam 3: Wrath *OPW Absolute Zero 3: Survival * OPW Royal Rumble 3: Envy *OPW Sloth * OPW Wrestlemania 3: Pride OPW Season 3.5 CPV's * OPW Absolute Zero 4 * OPW Cup 1 * OPW High Octane 3 * OPW Anniversary Show 2017 * OPW 215: Sheer Brutality OPW Season 4 CPV's * OPW Absolute Zero V * OPW Cup II * OPW Phoenix Rebirth * OPW Phoenix Rising * OPW Phoenix Burning * OPW Aftershock * OPW Liverpool Gauntlet * Held the event NAWVerse No Boots, No Pads, No Service * OPW Overhaul 2 * OPW Industrial Poison * OPW Fatal Fourtune 2 * OPW Starmageddon * OPW Terminal Velocity 3 * OPW High Octane 4 * OPW Acedia 2 * OPW Death or Glory * OPW Soul and Spirit * OPW Countdown to Extinction 4 * OPW Road to the Golden Kingdom * OPW Golden Kingdom I OPW Season 5 CPV's * OPW Absolute Zero VI * OPW Liverpool Gauntlet 2 * OPW Phoenix Rebirth 2 * OPW Bloody Valentine * OPW Gluttony 2 * OPW Starmageddon 2 * OPW Serpent Rising * OPW Fatal Fortune 3 * OPW Death or Glory 4 * OPW Queen's Gambit * OPW Silver Summit I * OPW Countdown to Extinction/Destruction 5 * OPW One Survivor * OPW Golden Kingdom II ** OPW Eternal Damnation OPW Season 6 CPV's * OPW Halloween Havoc 2019 * OPW Joe Omega Birthday Bash 2019 * OPW King of Teams II * OPW Boundless Nightmare * OPW Phoenix Rising 2 * OPW Birth of a Champion * OPW: The Divide * OPW Tokyo Gauntlet * OPW Static Cup * OPW Eternal Damnation II * OPW Golden Kingdom III OPW Season 7 CPV's * OPW Absolute Zero VII * OPW Starmageddon III * OPW Cup IV * OPW Stolen Spirit * OPW Dark Dominion * OPW Golden Kindom IV OPW Side CPV's * OPW/New-NAW King of the Teams 2 * OPW Imperatrix Classic * OPW Talavous Classic * OPW Sheer Brutality 2 Category:OPW Category:CAW Leagues